Accidentally in Love
by Dany Malfoy
Summary: O que acontece quando Sirius descobre que está apaixonado por um de seus melhores amigos? Leiam e descubram! Songfic bem curtinha com a música Accidentally in Love, do Counting Crows Tema do Shrek 2. Bem, autora péssima em resumos, leiam e deixem reviews


Accidentaly in Love – Counting Crows 

- Sirius? – Chamou Verônica, quando Sirius parara de beija-la e ficara estático. – O que aconteceu?

A garota se virou para olhar na mesma direção que o garoto, mas não viu nada além de alguns outros casais distantes, à beira do lado.

- Ei! Sirius! – Tornou a chamar ela, voltando para ele com uma expressão confusa. – SIRIUS! Algum problema?

O moreno pareceu acordar de um transe, olhou para ela com os olhos ainda vazios, tornou a olhar para um ponto atrás dela, e depois para ela de novo. Arregalou os olhos, a boca escancarada, uma expressão de horror tomou conta de seu belo rosto. Sem dizer uma palavra, levantou-se e saiu desembestado em direção ao castelo, deixando Verônica sentada sozinha, num misto de confusão e raiva.

So she said what's the problem baby 

_(Então ela disse: qual é o problema baby?)_

What's the problem, I don't know 

_(Qual é o problema? Eu não sei)_

Well, maybe I'm in love (love) 

_(Bem, talvez eu esteja apaixonado)_

Think about it everytime 

_(Penso nisso o tempo todo)_

I think about it 

_(Eu penso nisso)_

Can't stop think about it 

_(Não consigo parar de pensar nisso)_

- Não pode ser! Claro que não é isso! – Resmugava Sirius, passando a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso, enquanto corria até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Tudo bem, ultimamente ele vinha se sentindo estranho perto de Remus e...ta certo que ele não sentia mais a mesma vontade de ficar com as garotas de Hogwarts e...ele não gostara nem um pouco de ver Remus se agarrando com uma loira na beira do lago agora há pouco. Na verdade, ele sentira vontade de pegar aquela oxigenada pelos cabelos e atirar para a lula gigante. Mas mesmo assim, um comportamento perfeitamente normal entre amigos, não havia sentindo em pensar que... – Deu uma risadinha irônica nessa parte. – Estava apaixonado pelo Remus.

- Claro que eu não sou gay. – Concluiu ele, entrando no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano. Estava decidido a ir ao banheiro tomar um bom banho e depois encontrar Verônica e continuar o que haviam parado quando tropeçou em um sapato no chão e caiu em uma cama qualquer. Ia começar a praguejar e amaldiçoar Rabicho, mas um conhecido aroma invadiu suas narinas, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos. Era o perfume de Remus. Havia caído na cama de Remus. Sentiu-se tentado a deitar ali e ficar o resto do dia sentindo aquele doce perfume do lobisomem. Saiu da cama irritado, parecia que tudo e todos resolveram se unir em um complô para faze-lo acreditar que era gay!

- É isso! – Concluiu ele orgulhoso, pegando uma muda de roupa limpa e indo em direção ao banheiro. – Querem que eu acredite que sou gay para que as garotas fiquem livres para eles!

Sirius tomou seu banho e estava voltando aos jardins para falar com Verônica, quando trombou com Remus e a garota loira no corredor.

- Almofadinhas! – Cumprimentou Remus, alegre, parando de beijar a garota e passando o braço pela cintura dela. – Verônica estava uma fera atrás de você, disse que você saiu correndo sem mais nem menos. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sirius não respondeu, novamente sentiu seu estômago revirar e uma vontade assassina de pegar a cabeça amarela daquela garota e bate-la com toda a força na parede tomou conta dele. Simplesmente se virou e correu até o lago, deixando o casal estático para trás. "Não era complô" pensou ele desanimado, tirando os sapatos e se sentando à beira do lago, com as pernas na água "Estou mesmo apaixonado por Remus".

How much long will it take to cure this 

_(Quanto tempo vai levar pra curar isto?)_

**Just to cure cause I can't ignore it's love (love)**

_(Só pra curar, porque eu não posso ignorar se isso for amor)_

Makes me wanna turn around and face me 

_(Faz com que eu me vire e me encara)_

But I don't know nothing about love 

_(Mas eu não sei nada sobre amor)_

- Só há uma coisa a fazer. – Concluiu Sirius se levantando, os sapatos na mão. – Vou pegar o dobro de garotas do que costumava até tirar Remus da minha cabeça.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Passaram-se uns dias, Sirius havia se tornado ainda mais galinha, coisa que ninguém acreditava ser possível, mas ainda tinha seus pensamentos invadidos por Remus durante a noite, em sonhos que o faziam corar quando acordava e dava de cara com o amigo.

Certa noite, chegando de um encontro com uma Corvinal, Sirius deu de cara com Remus, deprimido, sentado sozinho em uma poltrona em frente a lareira.

- Remus? – Perguntou ele preocupado, se aproximando do amigo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ah! Oi Sirius... – Remus levantou a cabeça rapidamente para cumprimenta-lo, e ele pode perceber que o lobisomem andara chorando. – Terminei com a Diana.

- Mas..Por que Remus? – Perguntou Sirius, fingindo um tom de lamentação, enquanto aproveitava que o amigo estava de costas para sorrir. – Ela fez alguma coisa?

- Não..O problema sou eu...eu... – Remus hesitara uns segundos e levantara a cabeça para olhar para Sirius, que rapidamente desfez o sorriso e fingiu uma cara de tristeza. – Acho que gosto de outra pessoa.

- E quem seria essa pessoa? – Perguntou, tentando controlar o nervosismo, não podia evitar querer que fosse ele. – Me fala Remus.

Remus pensou por uns instantes, deu um sorriso triste e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe Sirius... – Disse, se levantando. – Boa noite.

Sirius ficou parado, observando Remus desaparecer pelas escadas. Se jogou na poltrona que o amigo deixara livre e pôs-se a observar o fogo na lareira.

C'mon c'mon, turn a little faster 

_(Venha, venha, gire um pouco mais rápido)_

C'mon c'mon the world will follow after 

_(Venha, venha, o mundo virá depois)_

C'mon c'mon cause everybody is after love 

_(Venha, venha, pois todos estão atrás do amor)_

Sirius observava o fogo com um sorriso nos lábios. Então Remus gostava de outra pessoa, terminara com a loira aguada. E se fosse ele? Será que Remus havia percebido que era gay, assim como ele? "Impossível" concluiu, desanimado.

Tão abruptamente quanto começara a sair com todas as garotas que apareciam em sua frente, Sirius parara. Já fazia dias que não saía com ninguém, e as pessoas já estavam começando a reparar.

- Fala a verdade Sirius! – Cochichou Tiago, durante uma aula de História da Magia. – Por que você não ta saindo com mais ninguém? Lily disse que as garotas estão ficando furiosas..

- Não estou com vontade. – Respondeu o moreno dando os ombros.

- O que? Sirius Black não está com vontade de sair com garotas? – Assombrou-se Tiago. – Ou você se apaixonou ou virou gay.

Sirius foi salvo de responder por um livro, que o professor arremessara nos dois para faze-los calarem.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sirius estava sozinho no Salão Comunal, fazendo um dever de Transfiguração, quando o buraco do retrato se abriu e Remus entrou por ele, um pouco suado e descabelado.

- Ai...Tive que correr atrás de uns primeiranistas Sonserinos que estavam tentando explodir a tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado. – Disse ele ofegante, largando-se na poltrona.

- Ninguém mandou aceitar ser monitor.. – Zombou Sirius, sem tirar os olhos de seu dever. Evitava a todo custo olhar para o amigo, talvez assim conseguisse esquece-lo.

- O cargo tem suas vantagens... – Comentou, olhando em volta. – Onde estão os outros?

- Pedro deve estar na cozinha, para variar. E Tiago deve estar em alguma sala secreta dando uns amassos com a Lily.

- Sei...Falando em Tiago e Lily... – Remus se endireitou na poltrona e observou o amigo, que ainda fazia seu dever, os olhos fixos no pergaminho. – Por que você não tem saído com mais ninguém?

Sirius congelou. Lentamente soltou a pena, o pergaminho, e levantou a cabeça para olhar Remus. Sentiu o ar se esvair dos seus pulmões. Remus havia se sentado bem próximo a ele, em uma poltrona de frente para a sua. As bochechas rosadas e a franja caindo desalinhada sobre os olhos tinham aumentado ainda mais seu charme. Sirius teve que se segurar pra não agarra-lo ali mesmo.

So I said I'm a snowball running 

_(Então eu disse: sou uma bola de neve correndo)_

Running down into the spring that's coming all this love 

_(Correndo até a primavera que esta trazendo todo esse amor)_

Melting under blues skies 

_(Derretendo sob céus azuis)_

Belting under sunlight 

_(Espalhando a luz do sol)_

Shimmering love 

_(Amor cintilante)_

- Por que..Remus? – Perguntou ele, olhando fundo nos olhos do lobisomem.

Lupin pareceu desconcertado, desviou o olhar para o chão, as bochechas ficando levemente mais coradas. Sirius novamente segurou o impulso de se levantar e abraça-lo, dizer que era por causa dele que não saía com mais ninguém.

- Hum...Não...É... – Enrolou-se Remus. – É que é...estranho...Quero dizer...

- Estou gostando de uma pessoa. – Cortou Sirius, ainda com o olhar fixo nos olhos do amigo.

- Ah...Entendo... – Remus sorriu, nervoso. – E...Você me diria quem?

Sirius pensou uns intantes, depois abriu um sorriso divertido.

- Por que eu contaria? Você até hoje não me contou quem fez você terminar com a loir..com a Diana.

Remus piscou, aturdido.

- Ah sim...Claro. – Disse com um sorriso triste, se levantando. – Bem, então eu...

- Espera Remus. – Disse Sirius, se levantando e segurando o braço do lobisomem. – Eu te conto de quem eu gosto.

- Ah... – Remus tremeu, virou-se, hesitante, para encarar Sirius. O Moreno estava sério, os olhos cinzentos fixos nos seus, os cabelos negros caindo sobre os olhos, perfeitamente alinhados. Lindo. Remus teve uma vontade incontrolável de se jogar no pescoço de Sirius. – Bem...Quem é?

Sirius respirou fundo.

- Você. E isso já faz muito tempo, eu tentei de todas as formas tirar você da minha cabeça, devo ter saído até com os dragões de Hogwarts nesse meio tempo. Mas não deu, não consegui. – Disse ele, abrindo um sorriso triste.

Remus sorria de orelha a orelha.

- É...Acho que só faltou você sair com a lula gigante. – Brincou ele, fazendo Sirius rir.

- E você Remus, gosta de quem? – Perguntou Sirius, ficando sério novamente. Era agora ou nunca.

Remus não respondeu, apenas aumentou seu sorriso mais ainda e puxou Sirius para um beijo.

Well baby I surrender 

_(Bem, eu me rendo)_

To the strawberry ice cream 

_(Ao sorvete de morango)_

Never ever end all of this love 

_(Nunca termine todo esse amor)_

Well I didn't mean to do it 

_(Bem, eu não pretendia fazer isso)_

There's no escaping your love 

_(Não tem escapatória para o seu amor)_

Se ficaram um minuto ou uma hora se beijando, Sirius não sabia dizer, só sabia que aquele havia sido o melhor beijo de toda a sua vida. Quando se separaram, sem fôlego, ele sorriu e encostou a testa na do lobisomem.

- Que loucura né? – Perguntou, sorrindo.

- Nem me fale... – Respondeu Remus passando os braços pelo pescoço de Sirius.

- Remus – Disse Sirius, se afastando, sério.

- O que foi Sirius? – Perguntou Remus, preocupado com o afastamento repentino de Sirius.

- Bem, tem algo importante que eu preciso falar. – Disse o moreno, abaixando a cabeça.

- Sirius...Você ta me assustando. – Disse Remus, nervoso. – Fala logo.

- Ta bem...Quer namorar comigo? – Sirius levantou a cabeça, rindo.

- Ahh! Seu cachorro! Você não vale nada! – Disse Remus batendo em Sirius.

- Mas você gosta desse cachorro que não vale nada, não é? – Disse ele, ainda rindo, tentando segurar os braços de Remus.

- Não! – Respondeu Remus, cruzando os braços, emburrado. – Eu amo! Claro que eu quero namorar com você!

E dizendo isso, correu para beijar Sirius novamente.

XxXxXxXxX

- Te amo! – Disse Sirius, um tempo depois. Os dois estavam no dormitórios, sentados na cama de Sirius. O moreno estava encostado na cabeceira, com Remus em seu peito. – Pra sempre!

Remus sorriu e deu um selinho em Sirius.

- Eu também...Mas não vamos pensar no futuro. – Remus abraços Sirius com força. – Vamos aproveitar o agora.

- Você é que manda, lobinho. – Sirius sorriu e voltou a beijar Remus, enquanto ouviam a música que tocava no aparelho de som que Tiago havia enfeitçado para funcionar em Hogwarts.

**These lines of lightning**

_(Essas linhas de relâmpagos)_

**Mean we're never alone**

_(Significam que nunca estaremos sozinhos)_

**Never alone, no, no**

_(Nunca sozinhos, não , não)_

**C'mon c'mon turn a little closer**

_(venha, venha, gire um pouco mais perto)_

**C'mon c'mon I wanna hear you whisper**

_(venha, venha, eu quero escutar você sussurrar)_

**C'mon c'mon settle down inside my love**

_(venha, venha, acomode-se dentro do meu amor)_

**C'mon c'mon jump a little higher**

_(venha, venha, pule um pouco mais alto)_

**C'mon c'mon if you feel a little lighter**

_(venha, venha, se você se sentir um pouco mais leve)_

**C'mon c'mon we're once upon a time in love**

_(venha, venha, nós estávamos apaixonados antes)_

**We're accidentally in love**

_(nós estamos acidentalmente apaixonados)_

**Accidentally in love**

_(acidentalmente apaixonados)_

**Accidentally**

_acidentalmente_

**I'm in love, I'm in love**

_(eu estou apaixonado , eu estou apaixonado)_

**I'm in love, I'm in love**

_(eu estou apaixonado, eu estou apaixonado)_

**I'm in love, I'm in love**

_(eu estou apaixonado, eu estou apaixonado)_

**Accidentally**

_(Acidentalmente)_

**Come on, come on spin a little tighter**

_(venha, venha, gire um pouco mais apertado)_

**Come on, come on and the world's a little brighter**

_(Venha, venha, e o mundo é um pouco mais claro)_

**Come on, come on just get yourself inside her**

_(venha, venha, apenas entre dentro dela)_

**Love ...I'm in love**

_(Amor…Estou apaixonado)_

N/A: Bom gente, essa é minha terceira fic, segunda S/R (Jabá básico: Se quiserem ler a primeira, ela chama Long Night – The Corrs xD. E tem uma R/Hr que fiz junto com a minha amiga Gisele, chama Depois da Festa). Vo dedicar essa fic pra minha amiga Sereg, foi ela que me apresentou esse shipper mais que perfeito ai, e me ajuda bastante xDD me dá bronca pq eu coloco 2 pontos em vez de 3 no reticências...(viu? Coloquei 3 pontos sereg) XDD. Enfim, minha amigona que eu adoroo, pra vc Sereg

_Espero que gostem da fic, por favor deixem reviews ok?_

_Bjoo, Dany_


End file.
